


A Holmes Heartbeat

by bbhrupp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mpreg, Parentlock, Pregnant!Mycroft, mystrade, parentstrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhrupp/pseuds/bbhrupp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Mpreg fluff on Myc and Greg!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holmes Heartbeat

When Mycroft had found out, he'd cried. If Greg hadn't have been with him, God knows what he would have done...  
He suspected he would have kept it a secret, hidden away until he could 'deal with it'. The mere thought of that now sent shivers down his spine, but at the time it seemed the only option.  
But he guessed it was fate, after all it was Greg that realised what was wrong, and Greg that got him into this situation in the first place. It seemed only natural that it had been Greg that had made him see what could be from a better angle.

"I can't do this Gregory, I cannot have this child! It is not moral, it is not right. How could I be so evil as to put anyone through the torment of having me as a father!"  
Warm tears rolled down his cheeks without permission from his eyes.  
"Don't say that Myc. Don't you dare say that."  
Greg said, softly and gently, his deep brown eyes so full of love and sympathy as he sat at the end of the bed, watching Mycroft pace the floor.  
"But you know it's true! If I can't look after a little brother, how am I supposed to raise a child?"  
The words broke Mycroft like he knew they would. In heartfelt agony he collapsed to the floor, finding it harder and harder to control his emotions.  
Almost as soon as it had happened, Greg was there beside him. He wrapped his arms around Mycroft and held him tight, rocking gently to try and soothe his husband. Mycroft clung on to Greg like he was the buoy saving him from drowning in his own emotions.  
"You are more than perfect, Mycroft Lestrade-Holmes"  
The detective pressed soft kisses into Mycroft's hair.  
"No, no, it is you that is perfect. I, however, I am faulty goods, I do not deserve anything"  
With those words, Greg sighed and held the other man tighter.  
"You are the kindest, most honest, caring person I have ever met. And I swear, if I ever find the person who made you feel inadequate, I will have their balls on a kebab"  
Mycroft laughed through the tears. That was a sight he wouldn't mind seeing.  
"I can make more death threats if they make you laugh like that" Greg teased.  
Mycroft pulled out of the embrace and looked up at him with a light smile, eyes sore and wet.  
"My god, you are beautiful"  
Before Mycroft could respond, Greg had closed the gap between them, kissing his husband passionately.

The next morning, Mycroft woke up before Greg. He took the time to study his sleeping lover. He really didn't deserve such an amazing person.  
"Stop" Greg mumbled, not moving or opening his eyes.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" Mycroft smiled as he ran his hand through Greg's short silver hair. The other man leant into the touch as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Morning sexy" He reached over and kissed Mycroft.  
"Mmm, you will not be saying that for long my darling" Mycroft said with a hint of sadness. Greg only responded with more kisses; to his cheek, neck, ears, well...all over. It only irritated Mycroft more because he loved this so much, he was so scared of losing this, and even more scared of being a bad father.  
"Greg?"  
"Mycroft." He said with a smug grin, arms wrapped around his lover, obviously feeling playful.  
"Greg, seriously, we need to talk"  
"I thought we did enough talking last night"  
"In that case, we did enough of everything else last night" He said sternly, pushing Greg away.  
"Go on then, I'm listening"  
"I can't have this baby"  
Greg sighed.  
"And why ever not?"  
"Because I-" Suddenly, a familiar feeling rose in his body. Not now, he could hold it in. "I can't raise a-" It wasn't going away without a fight. Greg had noticed and was looking at him worriedly, rubbing small circles on his back. "I just, I just know I'd be-"  
He didn't think he'd ever sprinted to the bathroom as quickly as he had that morning. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A knock at the door stalled his thoughts.  
Mycroft sat in his office alone, quite bored honestly. All issues had been resolved in the morning so he had taken to playing minecraft for the rest of the day. He had built quite an empire.  
"Mr Holmes?"  
It was Anthea. Mycroft was glad he didn't have to try and hide his condition this time. Pregnancy at all, let alone in men, was frowned upon in Government Officials. Of course, Anthea had been fine with it, but certain members of the cabinet would not be impressed if they found out. This is just one of the reasons why Mycroft had not gone to any recent meetings and had preferred making important arrangements via text or email. In the months prior he had gotten away with blaming a change in diet for his sudden weight gain, but at seven months pregnant it was very difficult to blame his enormous belly on cake.  
The Lestrade-Holmes baby had decided Mycroft's stomach was the perfect football ground making Mycroft extremely irritated. To add insult, the baby was large, Mycroft had likened it to the child of Goliath. He couldn't imagine how two more months of growth could possibly fit in there as he already felt ready to explode. He also felt like his chair must be at least a mile away from the desk, yet it was still a squeeze making his dominant reign over his blocky kingdom more difficult than it should be.  
Mycroft had been happy with the small curve of a bump he'd had at the beginning of his pregnancy. He had also completely dismissed the Doctor's statement of how he would likely 'pop'. Apparently, his bump was smaller because of the baby's position and when the baby decided to shift it would make it's presence more known. By the end of his fifth month Mycroft was certain that was never going to happen, until...

 _Mycroft had been particularly achy that night. Greg had offered him a back massage but he was far too tired for that._  
The morning came all too soon. Mycroft begged the sunlight for just a little more sleep. He stretched out a little, trying not to wake his husband. Eyes still closed, he sleepily ran a hand over his- wait. That couldn't be right.  
When he realised, Mycroft screamed, which consequently woke Greg up. The older man was quickly close to Mycroft looking him over with worried eyes.  
"Myc! Are you ok? What is i-...oh."  
For the first time Mycroft truly looked pregnant, and very pregnant at that. The look on Mycroft's face was not one Greg liked seeing. He placed his hand over Mycroft's on the bump, in attempt to calm the other man down.  
"Hey love, it's not that bad! Don't scare me like that though. I thought you'd seriously injured yourself or something"  
Mycroft shot him an angry look  
"This is serious! I'm huge! I'm like a blue whale!" He felt himself starting to tear up.  
"I don't know what you're on about, you look absolutely gorgeous"  
"You're only saying that so I don't hit you!"  
Greg laughed, causing Mycroft to throw a pillow at him.

"Mr Holmes?"  
"Yes, Come in!"  
Anthea elegantly walked in with all he'd ever wished for: A great big pile of paperwork.  
"Oh the joys..."  
"Sorry sir" She placed the papers on his desk "Cover work from the meeting with the Russian Embassy. You've got a Skype call booked for tomorrow from Igor Babiak"  
Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
"As one naturally would after conversing with 'the enemy'. Please do tell me he hasn't been claiming for any more vodka"  
Anthea checked the records.  
"The Ukranian government has claimed for 8,000 potatoes"  
Mycroft gasped, eyes wide.  
"Oh my god they've started brewing it themselves!"  
He placed his head in his hands as Anthea laughed at the thought.  
There was another knock at the door and Anthea went to answer. After doing so, she turned to Mycroft with a grin.  
"You have company Sir"  
As she left a familiar figure stepped in carrying a large bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. It was then that Mycroft realised what day it was.  
"Oh Gregory, darling, I completely forgot"  
"I thought you might've, not been nagged for any presents or restaurant reservations" Greg laughed and walked over to Mycroft, kneeling beside him. He placed his gifts gently on the desk.  
"Happy Anniversary love"  
He gently kissed Mycroft on the cheek.  
Mycroft smiled and picked up the flowers, examining carefully.  
"Oh my, Gregory! These look just like those flowers on the balcony at Eisenstadt, our honeymoon, do you remember? They looked so stunning I thought they were fake."  
He turned to see the Detective beaming at him. It couldn't be. Mycroft had never seen flowers like these anywhere other than...  
"Oh god! No! Darling you didn't! Is that where you were on Tuesday?"  
Greg nodded  
"Oh, and I yelled at you and made you sleep on the couch"  
"Yeah, yeah you did"  
"And I didn't even get you anything" He started to tear up a little "I'm a terrible husband, you deserve more than this"  
"Shh, Myc, it's ok" Greg shuffled closer to the chair and wrapped his arms around Mycroft "You are perfect, more than I can ask for, and you are already giving me a better present than money could ever buy!"  
The other man sniffed, resting his head on hi husband's shoulder.  
"But I thought 'a family' was your birthday present. I forgot that too, remember?"  
"You have other things on your mind right now love"  
"Yes, a severe case of baby brain"  
Greg laughed and Mycroft slapped him...rather hard.  
He then spent a good hour and a half crying and apologising.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The pair were prepared and ready for the arrival of their daughter. A little while later, Greg finally caved at Mycroft's insistence that they complete the nursery. He had wanted to wait for a bit longer, but as the baby grew so did Mycroft's temper and the D.I. wasn't too keen on facing an incredibly mad Mycroft. He also thought it might calm Mycroft down, much like his meticulous cleaning of the whole house had. Greg was half glad of Mycroft's nesting, the house had never looked so tidy, but if anything ever moved out of place, any tiny slip up and Mycroft would explode.  
As he carefully fastened the mobile onto the white wooden cot, Mycroft appeared in the doorway looking a little worn out.  
"Y' ok love?"  
"Darling, I appear to be having a lot more difficulty walking"  
"Oh really? How so?"  
He stood up and looked over to Mycroft, concerned. Mycroft then slowly walked towards him...well...it was more like a waddle...yep, definitely a waddle.  
Greg had seen this coming, his lover had been slowly finding it harder to walk properly...but this was the worst he'd seen, it seemed almost the climax. At the parenting classes they'd described it as waddling, but he hadn't expected the term to be so accurate.  
He placed his hands on Mycroft's waist, feeling a mixture of emotions about the situation.  
"Say it"  
"Say what?"  
"You know, 'Myc, love, you walk like a duck' "  
"I do not talk like that"  
"Yes you do."  
He sighed  
"Myc, love, you walk like a duck"

He deserved that next slap.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

As he slept, Greg's arms around him, Mycroft reflected on the past few months...

"Myc, love, no matter how much you rub it, it won't go away"  
"I can try, can't I?"  
Greg sighed as the British Government, three months pregnant with his child, stood side on to the bathroom mirror and tried, to his failure, to squeeze back in his lightly curved stomach. Greg left his position in the doorway to stand behind him, placing his own hands over Mycroft's and nuzzling into the other man's neck.  
Mycroft fidgeted before relaxing into his lover's touch, try as he may he could never resist when Greg did this.  
Slowly and gently, Greg moved Mycroft's hands to rest gently over his abdomen.  
"What is it that scares you?" His words were soft and low, a tone that sent shivers down Mycroft's spine.  
"You leaving me"  
"Rubbish, it's more than that"  
The detective kissed Mycroft on the cheek as he turned to look towards the mirror.  
"I-I...I never wanted children, but... With you, Gregory I-"  
Mycroft slowly lifted his hands from underneath Greg's, placing them back on top of his husband's.  
"This baby, I want to have a child with you, I want us to be a family but-... I am afraid."  
"What are you afraid of?"  
"I'm afraid that I know nothing about children, I am severely underprepared for this Gregory, I just know I'm going to let you and the child down."  
"Oh Myc..."  
"Now you know why I'm a complete and utter failure, you should leave before my body becomes just as repulsive as my mind"  
His husband sighed, letting Mycroft lean in to him a little more.  
"Mycroft Lestrade-Holmes, for one your mind is the most beautiful thing I have ever encountered. Two, I will never ever find you unattractive. And three, if you truly wanted me to leave...you would've let me go by now"  
Mycroft looked down at his hands, clinging tightly onto Greg's. With a small push, Mycroft was turned to face his silver fox, who looked a little dishevelled from only just waking up. Gently, Greg wiped the tears from Mycroft's cheeks.  
"Myc love, we have six months to prepare for this roller coaster, I know just as much as you about raising a child... I guess you've got to see it as a challenge, you're excellent at challenges. 6 Months to learn everything about childcare, can't be too hard can it?"  
Mycroft blushed.  
"And at the end of it all, we get a baby, our own beautiful baby, and if they love you even half as much as I do you, then they will love you unconditionally. Honestly, what is there not to love?" Greg smiled, looking straight into Mycroft's eyes.  
"Now come on, relax, get back into bed, and let's do all the things we won't be able to do in a few months time" He winked, stepping towards the door and holding out a hand. Mycroft smirked and took Greg's offer, letting him lead him back to the bedroom... 

"It's lovely of you two to come round at such late notice"  
John smiled, leading Mycroft and Greg into the living room of 221b.  
"A pleasure, really John, we wouldn't want to miss such a big moment" Lestrade said as he followed the doctor.  
Sherlock sat on the sofa and gestured John to sit beside him when he entered.  
"Congratulations Brother dearest, I'm glad two have finally decided to bind your love in law"  
He held out a hand to Sherlock, a little hesitantly as he watched him deduce almost everything. They hadn't told anyone about the baby yet, Mycroft hadn't been emotionally ready among many other reasons. Sherlock accepted the handshake but lengthened it out as he stared into Mycroft's eyes.  
"Indeed..."  
"Please, sit!" John gestured to the two chairs behind Greg and Mycroft. Mycroft went to move a chair but Greg was quick to stop him and do it himself, this only made Sherlock's expression more puzzled as he tried to piece everything together.  
"So John, how did he do it? Anything amazing?" Greg grinned, picturing the crazy things Sherlock could have done to propose.

**Author's Note:**

> **[To be continued]**


End file.
